Sharks in Suits
by PaBurke
Summary: The BAU must interview victims of the Ice Truck Killer before interviewing the UNSUB himself. They get more Information than hoped for.


Sharks in Suits

By PaBurke

Crossover: Dexter books and TV show meld and Criminal Minds.

Spoilers: Season One (and Book One) of Dexter and Season Three of Criminal Minds

Summary: The BAU must interview victims of the Ice Truck Killer before interviewing the UNSUB himself. They get more Information than hoped for.

Distribution:

AN: I'm just saying that the confrontation between Dexter and his brother happened like it did in the books. Otherwise, it's mostly TV canon.

*

"Dexter Morgan?"

I turned to face the tall, skinny kid who called my name. "I'm Dexter Morgan."

The kid held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm an FBI agent with the Behavior Analysis Unit."

Though the predator in me stilled, the man managed to look as unassuming as possible. I shook hands. "I don't know how I can help you. I haven't processed any evidence for the FBI in a very long time."

"We know." A new voice. The man who had managed to sneak up on me looked like an FBI agent. A stern face and a suit and tie. He held out his hand as well. I shook this hand as well, knowing that this FBI agent was trying look through my mask. I was half afraid that he could. "Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner. We need to interview you."

"Oh?"

"It's concerning the Ice Truck Killer."

I'm sure that my face froze, but that was a normal reaction to the mention of someone that had tried to kill your sister, right? "What about the Ice Truck Killer?"

"We caught him," the kid said. His name was Reid. I felt like my ears were full of cotton.

"You caught him?" I was aiming for relief and landed nearer to disbelief. "Who's told Deb?" I was already walking away. "I need to make sure that she's okay."

"Your sister is out on assignment and the lieutenant refuses to call her back in the middle of the case," Hotchner said. "We will need to speak with her as well. After you deliver the news."

"Thank you. I'm not sure that she's up to speaking with you." Then I got curious. "If you caught him, why do you need to talk to us? I'm sure you have an airtight case without our testimony." My brother wasn't sloppy but he hadn't had Harry's Code to take every precaution.

"We do," Hotchner confirmed. "The DA in charge might need to talk to you, but Cooper bragged about his kills and is pleading guilty."

That did not sound like my brother. "Why?" At the FBI agents' frowns, I hurried to explain. "He put such forethought into all of his kills so that he would not be caught. Why confess now?"

"That's one of the questions that we aim to ask him, Mr. Morgan," Reid supplied. "Rudy Cooper has agreed to being interviewed by the BAU and we are mostly concerned with what prompted him to move out of Miami and to change is MO at that point in time. We need to know the case better than he does so that we can ask the right questions."

I didn't want them asking Rudy any questions at all. I was the reason Rudy had left Miami. I had asked him to go and he had went. I was already playing too fast and loose with my duel natures and Rudy was one of the few people alive who knew my secret. I knew that he would not intentionally out me, but the kid already had a doctorate at a young age and they were here, to talk to me and Deb. This was not good.

"He wants to talk to you."

My head jerked up. "What?"

Hotchner was staring at me like I was a shark in an aquarium… or like he was the shark in the aquarium. "Normally, we would highly discourage such a meeting, but he's making it a condition to his interview. We're hoping that after we speak with you and Detective Morgan, we'll be able to convince him to speak without your presence."

"It won't work," I said.

Reid tilted his head like a stork. "Why not?"

"He's…" My voice trailed off. I was not about to tell them about our shared history, was I? "Have you traced his childhood?"

"Not yet," Reid answered. "Garcia's still working on it."

"But you know something about it," Hotchner interjected.

I nodded. "We should really move this to my office." I led the way and tried to talk myself out of the huge risk I was about to take. Once there, Reid closed the door. The two men waited for me to make up my mind, though I had no doubt that if I backed out now they would tear apart my life looking for the connection. I might as well give it to them. I knelt in front of my locked file cabinet and opened the drawer. Hidden there was the old file. I drew it out and handed it to Hotchner. He opened it, glanced through the horrifying tale and then handed it to Reid.

"What does this have to do with Cooper?" Hotchner asked.

"Hotch!" Reid was reading through the papers at a terrifying pace. "This is how Cooper got put into the foster care. He watched his mother –and two others- get killed with a chainsaw." He blinked. "He was sitting in a pool of their blood for several days." His jaw dropped and he stared at me. "He's your biological brother."

Granted, Harry had not changed my rather distinctive first name, but I had expected it to take the FBI longer to put it together. "Older brother," I clarified.

Reid read through the file and reported the pertinent parts. "Cooper was declared too damaged to save but you were put into foster care."

"I was adopted by the beat cop that found us. I had Harry and Harry shared Deb with me and he didn't have anyone."

"He came to Miami to contact you," Hotchner surmised. "He was in contact with you most of the time he was killing."

"If you consider breaking and entering contact." I nodded, "And he left because I asked him to and that's why he left Deb alive too."

"But you let him go and he killed ten more women."

"He was the one with the weapon," I shrugged. And it was seventeen more women. I never cared about them and I wasn't about to now. "I didn't care. I just wanted Deb safe."

"You never told anyone that."

"No one asked and people were already staring at Deb as if…"

"Why did he pick Detective Morgan in the first place," Reid asked.

I grimaced at the memory. "She was Vice at the time and undercover and she was at my door one time when he stopped in to see me and I wasn't there."

"She looked like a prostitute and she was available to a sociopath in the middle of a psychic break," Hotchner could add up what I didn't say and I feared for my own Dark Passenger.

"Yes."

"If you were bringing Rudy a gift to get him in a chatty mood, what would you choose?" Hotchner asked. I didn't miss the fact that they had suddenly changed to my brother's first name?

The answer was easy, but might open another can of worms. "A Barbie doll head with its hair tied back with a red ribbon."

Reid blinked. "He gave that to you."

I nodded. I had already done the damage.

"Where was the rest of the doll?" Hotchner asked.

"In my freezer."

"He wanted you to join him." Reid had added together all the elements.

They were good. Hopefully they wouldn't make the next leap in logic. I nodded sloppily. "Of course I wouldn't join him."

I got the shark in a tank feeling again. To my relief, Hotchner offered his hand again. "Thank you for your assistance. We will pass along your gift and see if it starts Rudy talking. We'll be in touch."

I was afraid of that. I would have to make sure that I didn't have a tail whenever the Dark Passenger was in the driver's seat. I shook his hand and then Reid's. I wanted to know what they thought of me.

*

"Hotch?" Reid asked.

"Yes, Spencer?"

"He almost joined Cooper, didn't he?"

"Yes. He's a sociopath as well, but something is restraining him."

"Perhaps it is Detective Morgan."

"I think Harry Morgan instilled something in him that he can't let go, even though the man is dead."

Reid leaned back and mused. "I want to know what it is. I wonder how one would train a sociopath with genetic disposition towards killing into a civil servant. Harry Morgan's technique would make for an interesting research paper."

Hotch started up the Government Issue SUV and reminded Reid. "If it was successful. Harry obviously was a huge part of Dexter's life, but I'm not sure that he didn't just make it so that it is harder to catch this serial killer."

Reid winced at the sobering thought.

*

"If you were a beat cop and knew that you were raising a potential serial killer what would you do with him?" Reid asked the team during a downtime.

"How much of a conscience do I have?" Derek Morgan asked as he poured himself a drink from the table's beer pitcher.

"Does it matter?" Emily Prentiss countered.

"Sure." Derek took a sip. "If I'm jaded in the least, I sic him on the killers of the society. Make him into a better hunter. A serial killer of serial killers. There're always a couple of those around."

Even Hotch blanched a little at the thought.

"You don't think…" Reid drifted off.

Hotchner nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised, but proving it without a single body is impossible and you know that Morgan wouldn't leave that kind of evidence hanging around."

"Of course, I wouldn't," Derek agreed.

"Not you," Reid argued. "Dexter Morgan is the biological brother of the Ice Truck Killer and he told him to get out of town and Cooper left. Dexter Morgan is a blood splatter specialist for the Miami PD."

"Oh."

*


End file.
